The present invention relates to a technique for controlling a sound field.
Conventionally, techniques have been proposed in which sound images are localized outside left and right 2-channel speakers by signal processing performed on left and right two channels. For example, JP-A-2009-302666 discloses a configuration where the component of a specific frequency Fd of a left channel sound signal is suppressed, and then added to a right channel sound signal, and the component of the specific frequency Fd of the right channel sound signal is suppressed, and then added to the left channel sound signal. When the frequency Fd of components to be suppressed is adequately selected, the sound images can be localized outside the left- and right channel speakers.
However, there is a case where a desired sound field effect (for example, a sound field in which senses of presence and spread can be sufficiently felt, and which is sufficiently approximated to a desired sound space) is actually hardly realized by simply expanding the positions of the sound images by the technique of JP-A-2009-302666. In view of the above-discussed circumstances, it is an object of the present disclosure to realize a sufficient sound field effect.